AZULA
by Werefaerie120
Summary: A spin off of Ask the Avatarians by mwah. Azula gets her OWN show, away from all of the idiotic peasants. She's still going to be on Ask the Avatarians, but she's also on here! Azula x2! :  YaY
1. Chapter 1

_The setting is a room with red walls, a black sofa, a large, golden chandelier, and a throne, where Azula is sitting. Also, oddly enough, there was a bright pink paint splatter on the wall. Two stools are on either side of the throne. Mai and Ty Lee are sitting on them._

Azula: Hello, inferiors! This is the first episode of A-Z-U-L-A! I am rather excited, for now I won't be stuck with Zuko and the Avatar and that filthy waterbending peasant.

Ty Lee: Yay! A-Z-U-L-A is a really cool title! It has Azula's name in it, so it must be awesome!

Azula: I know, Ty, I know. Mai, go get the letters for today. I want to get this done with.

Mai: Yes, Azula.

_Mai returns with about 3 letters._

Azula: This is it? You'd think a show featuring me would have more fans! Oh well. Ty Lee, read them!

Ty Lee: Okay!

_**Hi Azula!**_

_**Thanks for hitting WF over the head with a banana, and if you want, you can do  
>the same to Zuko! Also, where'd you get YOUR <strong>__**happy pills**__**? Mine have bad side effects :( They make me give you crazy dares, like Throwing Jet off a building. Also, I just really wanna see you chase Ozai around with your deadly **__**Banana**__**.  
>TTYL!<br>~Fyre**_

Azula: Ah, it's my old friend Fyre from Werefaerie120's (WF, as she said it) show, Ask the Avatarians!

_**Dear Fyre, **_

_**I was just about getting ready to hit her anyway; just the banana was an extra feature. It was rather funny. I will probably do the same to Zuko. Why, we have similar minds…maybe I'll recruit you to my evil minion squad…Ty Lee actually gave me my antidepressants. I don't know why, but I have yet to get revenge…I **__**will**__** throw that rebel off of a building, just not now. I'm too comfortable. Well, Father wouldn't really appreciate it if I did. Maybe I will someday, but not while he's giving me over 1 trillion yen in allowance.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_** Azula**_

Azula: Now…For that revenge…Oh Ty, come here…

Ty Lee: Okay!

Azula: You know how you tried to paint the wall pink and you splattered it on the red wall?

Ty Lee: Yeah! You know, this room could have been pink, but no, it has to be red…*cowers under Azula's glare* but red is also a gorgeous color, no doubt about that.

Azula: Yes…okay, now lick every inch of that splatter off my wall until it's gone!

Ty Lee: But Azula, it's probably toxic!

Azula: …..And?

Ty Lee: Okay… (Starts licking) thith tathes groth!

Azula: We'll be right back after this…interestingly humorous commercial…

COMMERCIAL BREAK

_There is a video of Ty Lee licking the paint splatter playing. Azula pops up in the middle of it._

Azula: How many licks will it take Ty Lee to get the paint off the wall? The world may never know…

BACK TO SHOW!

Azula: I love making humorous commercials. Ty, read the next letter.

Ty Lee: Okay…yuck…I hate paint…

**dear Azula**

**I was just wondering why you still hang out with Mai and Ty Lee I mean they  
>did totally turn on u in the boiling rock. I mean you are awesome but it's not<br>really your best choice to still hang with them (gives ty lee candy so she  
>wont be upset)<strong>

**~kate882**

Azula: Perplexing. Why, I am not quite sure! Mai, why do I hang around you?

Mai: Um…Wasn't it because you needed somebody to act as an anti Ty around you?

Azula: Perhaps. Ty, what about you?

Ty Lee: Well, I think Zuko told me to be your friend actually. He was worried you'd become a friendless sociopath…

Azula: Well, he sort of failed in that attempt! I mean, will you look at me?

Ty Lee: Ummm Azula, everybody is looking at you. It's your show.

Azula: Really, does all humor escape you? Well, since nobody cares enough to write, let's end the show for today.

Mai: Thank god.

Ty Lee: Aww….

Azula: Well, *bored* this is the end of A-Z-U-L-A for today. Goodbye and good riddance.


	2. Chapter 2

_The setting is a pink room with sparkly pink and white furniture and a puffy pink canopy over the fuchsia bed. Ty Lee is sitting happily on the bed, Mai is not in the room, and Azula is perched on a white throne with the words 'Pretty Princess' written all over it-in sparkly pink glitter pen. Azula is clearly disgusted._

Ty Lee: A-Z-U-L-A is back! And we have more letters!

Azula: Uh, Ty? There is GLITTER all over my back.

Ty Lee: *giggles* Don't you feel all sparkly and pretty now?

Azula: *mutters* I'mgonnakillthisperson…

Ty Lee: Hey, did you send Mai to get the letters?

Azula: Yes. Oh, here she is!

Mai: *walks into room* Azula, you only got-

Azula: *interrupts* I don't want to know. Just read them, Ty.

Ty Lee: Okay!

_**Dear Azula,**_

_**Thank you very much for answering my letter, and no matter what PassionWorks  
>or WereFaerie say, I'm your number one fan! Like, I'm president of the Azula<br>fan club, when I joined FFN, my avatar was of you (The only reason I changed  
>it was because of FGTC), and my penname was BlueFireGirl1237 (Once again,<br>changed because I wanted my name somewhere in it for FGTC (Which, almost has  
>100 reviews!))<strong>_

_**My question for you: Well two, somewhat personal, kind of depressing  
>questions, in "<strong>__**Zuko Alone**__**", how did the 'talk' go with your mom? I mean, it's  
>the last time we see you ever seeing her...<strong>_

_**Second question: What's with your dad's beard? Did you ever crave to slice it  
>off? Cuz I do.<strong>_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**~Fyre**_

Azula: I'm going to say a very Ty Lee-ish thing right now…Yay! It's my good friend Fyre!

_**Dear Fyre,**_

_**Well, obviously I'm going to answer your letter. Isn't that the point of this? I'd have thought you'd have known that. And I truly believe you are my #1 fan. I mean, Werefaerie restrains my shockingly amazing personality on her show. You don't really. I've read Fyre's Guide to Creativity. It's extremely witty and good. I actually enjoyed it. Oh, you have an Azula fan club? Good job! You're one step closer to saving the world! Ah, its nice to know that there is one writer who totally worships me.**_

Werefaerie: (who's just here for this short dialogue) Hey! What about me?

Azula: You, on my list of favorite authors, are in second place, with Fyre here winning.

Werefaerie: WHY?

Azula: Because you and your 'Avatar buddy' have a 'Hug a Zuko' holiday.

Werefaerie: But he's just so HUGGABLE!

_**Oh, just to save Werefaerie's feelings, two authors who totally worship me.**_

Ty Lee: Oh my gosh, Azula! You've NEVER saved somebody's feelings before!

Azula: I feel generous today.

Ty Lee: Wow, today must be a gift from the gods. Azula's being nice!

Azula: *punches Ty Lee in the stomach*

Ty Lee: *groaning* Never mind…

_**Well, Fyre, she basically just told me that pushing Mai and Zuko into the pond was completely unacceptable. Then she left to do something or other, I really don't recall. I really don't care about his beard. I used to want to slice it off, but then when I accidentally burned an inch of it off when I was 10, I got screamed at by both Mother and Father. That's when I just stopped wanting to slice it off.**_

_**Your Welcome.**_

_**Your favorite character,**_

_**Azula **_

Azula: Mai, next letter! Pass it over to Ty Lee.

Mai: *who's sitting on a square of fluffy pink carpet and looking bored* Here. *throws letter over to Ty Lee*

Ty Lee: *catches it* Oww…I got a paper cut. *whips out a Hello Kitty bandaid* Nothing Hello Kitty won't be able to fix!

Azula: Just read it. Bandaids come later.

Ty Lee: Okay…

_**YO Az!**_

_**I'm liking the new show! Hahah i figured it was only a matter of time before  
>you got your own place in the spot light, but i must ask. Are you going to be<br>showing up on ask the Avatarians again? Or did you just completely ditch the  
>show? cause I mean I had this great thing goin' on with that show, where i<br>ALMOST convinced you that like Jetzula was your calling and i was wondering am  
>totally gonna have to drop that now? I really hope not! Also i meant to ask<br>you last time but i kinda forgot what's your favorite nickname for yourself,  
>and for all the other avatar characters?<strong>_

_**Love,**_

_**LifeTimesWorth**_

Azula: Wait, is this the person who won't stop obsessing over her imaginary insane world where I love Jet and vice versa?

Ty Lee: I think so!

Azula: Aghhh….Do I have to answer?

Ty Lee: Yes you do!

Azula: Ugh.

_**Dear Worth (you know what? Since you have 'Time' and 'Worth' in your name, I think I'll call you Cogsworth. Let me restart)**_

_**Dear Cogsworth,**_

_**Number one, you cannot call me anything but 'Princess Azula'. No abbreviations.  
>I loathe them. Yes, I like the new show as well. If Werefaerie didn't put me in my own show soon, I would have slowly and painfully killed her. Mwahahaha! Just kidding. I really would have killed her though. Yes, I unfortunately will be showing up on Ask the Annoying People. You can go on with your persuading that I am deaf to. I call Zuko…Zuzu, obviously, and Katara 'filthy peasant'.<strong>_

Ty Lee: You know, Azula, she's technically a princess.

Azula: *eyes wide with revolusion* What?

Ty Lee: Yup, she's the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's chief. So she's your equal.

Azula: *choking in horror, face red in revolusion*

Ty Lee: Is she okay?

Mai: She'll be fine.

Azula: *faints*

Ty Lee: Well, since Azula here can't really answer letters in her horrified, unconscious state, let's end the show for today.

Mai: Goodbye. I hate you all. Not you, if you're watching this, Zuko.

Ty Lee: Bye bye! Love ya people!


	3. Chapter 3

AZULA 3

Azula: You know, it's very bleak and un-sunny today. At least at the horrid place I am.

Ty Lee: But…you're in Werefaerie's room!

Azula: Yes…

Werefaerie's room is green, white, and fluffy looking. Ty Lee is satisfied by the fluffiness, Azula doesn't like it, and Mai…well, Mai really doesn't care. Azula is sitting on her green fluffy bed with a white canopy, looking comfortable and disgusted. Ty Lee is sitting on the floor, where Mai pushed her so she could have the little computer chair.

Mai: There's some letters for you. *tosses a packet of letters at Azula, who just lets them land in front of her*

Azula: Ty Lee, read them.

Ty Lee: Alright!

_**Dear Azula**_

I know why I want to kill Aang - the little loser - and why Zuko did but why did you want to kill him?

~kate882

Azula: Short and a good question…I guess I'll answer.

_**Dear Katie,**_

_**Numero uno, Not Azula, PRINCESS Azula. Didn't I say that already? And you want to kill the Avatar? Good for you! I wanted to because Daddy promised me a HUGE raise on my allowance, so I took the job. I also enjoy humiliating Zuzu.**_

_**There you go.**_

_**Umm….From,**_

_**Azula**_

Ty Lee: Oh no!

Azula: *moans* What now?

Ty Lee: The paper cut from last episode is bleeding again. *whips out old Hello Kitty bandaid* You always save the day, Hello-

Azula: *Burns up the bandaid*

Ty Lee: Aww… *paper cut gushing blood*

Azula: Read!

Ty Lee: *whimpers* Okay…

_**Azula,**_

In WF's new fic Roji: The fire lord's runaway, how did you take over? And how did you get the four teenagers to follow you? (including my oc Luna)

Thanks,

-Luna

Mai: How did you take over? You better not have killed me!

_**DEAR Loony,**_

_**You should start with, Dear Princess Azula. It's the best way to get on my good side. And if I told you that, Werefaerie would kill me for spoiling. Well, she can't really kill me. She'd lose a LOT of reviewers. Plus I'd London Broil her. But I CAN tell you that Mai and Zuko have a lot of annoying kiddies I have to hunt down and fry.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Azula**_

Azula: I'm bored…

Mai: No kidding.

Azula: You should know, you never kid. Next!

_**hey Princess Azula,**_

i'm baack. Remember, the Sokkla fan from ask the avatarians? Just gotta ask you, whywontyoudatesokka? wittyinyourindividualways.

naws, down to serious beeswax, Why do you think Ursa thinks you're a monster? She never said it to you according to my understanding.

thesomethingness

_**Dear Something,**_

_**I really don't care that you're back. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you left. But you won't. So blah. Unfortunately, I remember you. Damn perfect memories like mine. I won't date Sokka for many reasons. He's slapstick humor, un-funny, un-attractive (what male wears a ponytail other than the other boy loser in my life, Zuko) and absolutely not worthy of royalty. How should I know what she thinks? I know I'm amazing and all, but I can't read minds! I'd assume she thinks me insulting Zuzu is monstrous.**_

_**Not Yours,**_

_**Azula**_

Azula: WHEN WILL THIS TORTURE END?

Ty Lee: I hope never!

Azula: Why am I friends with you?

Ty Lee: Because you need someone to boss around!

Azula: Oh yeah.

Ty Lee: I'll read now.

_**Hey there Azzie! Just wanted to tell you that I hate your freaking guts! I also got some questions for ya!**_

1) Do you luv Jet? Come on, we all kno you do!

2) WHY DO YOU HATE ZUKO? I mean, he's just so... EEEE I FREAKING LOVE HIM! Please don't kill me Mai, I ship Maiko!

3) Which would you rather do: eat a live puppy-squirrel or punch Katara in the nose?

4) Just like in the last episode, you need to realize: KAT'S A FREAKING PRINCESS! Not to mention she's dating Aang so she could have you brutally murdered with the snap of her finger.

5) a question for Ty Lee: would you rather have a lifetime supply of glitter or candy?

6) a question for Mai: have you ever considered using cookies instead of knives?

7) and finally a question for Ozai: ARE BEARDS ANNOYING?

Okay, I'm done! Love your loyal hater, iLuvZuzu!

_**Dear ZuzuLover,**_

_**I disliked you the second I saw your penname. I didn't care about the insults. I get them so much I've grown immune to them. And I am Princess Azula, not Azzie. No, I loathe Jet, and he feels the same way. Zuko is a self-humiliating imbecile. **_

Mai: I don't care about one fangirl. He complains about them a lot. He dislikes you.

Azula: *dryly* Thanks for that input, Mai. Let's keep focused here.

_**I would most definitely punch Katara in the nose. What's the fun of eating something that's living and clawing at you? I'm not a rabid freak who eats live animals! And for 'Kat' being a princess, she doesn't look as pretty as me or is as amazing and powerful as me, so therefore I don't care. The Avatar is too humane-ugh- to kill me. Didn't you see Sozin's Comet?**_

Ty Lee: Well, I'd rather have candy, because then I can get really hyper and scare AC Moore people into giving me glitter!

_**Did you get that? Well, I'm not transcribing it.**_

Mai: No. Cookies are round and yummy.

Ty Lee: YAY!

Mai: Knives are sharp and pointy.

Ty Lee: Noooo!

Mai: I prefer sharp and pointy knives.

_**Still not transcribing. Daddy isn't here. If he was, this would be called AZULA and Ozai who's tagging along.**_

_**The feeling's mutual,**_

_**Azula**_

Azula: Ty Lee, before I pour alcohol on your cut and Firebend onto it, keep reading.

Ty Lee: Okay….*whimpers*

_**Dear Azula,**_

What is your favorite color? Have you ever considered getting a Facebook account? Are you into hunting? And what do you think of fics that pair you with Sokka?

_**-Nate the Ape**_

Azula: Short. Good, I'm tired.

_**Dear Monkey,**_

_**I enjoy the color blue, shockingly. For all you Azutara (Oh my Agni no) and Sokkla (not as bad, but still awful) fans, not because they have the color blue associated with them but because of my amazing fire and lightning. It's blue. Duh. No, and I don't have/want a Facebook account. I can just order my friends to come over instead of chatting online with them. I enjoy hunting. I like seeing the light leave the animal's eyes before it dies. I think it's just a tiny bit of generic evil seeping in through my unique evil powers. Did I not make myself clear about Sokkla Fanfiction that I loathe them?**_

_**Unsincerely,**_

_**Azula**_

Azula: How many left?

Ty Lee: Three.

Azula: Agghhh. *lies back on bed* Just get it over with.

Ty Lee: It's from your friend Fyre.

Azula: *perks right up* Oh, thank Agni! A normal person!

_**Hello Princess Crazy.**_

To make you aware, Fyre and I are FRATERNAL twins. Therefore, Katara is my favorite character. Not you.

I am not dissing you, seeing as Fyre would murder me if I did. I am simply putting the truth ou there before I begin my fangirl squeals.

Okay, quick question: Do you like how your portrayed in my sister's crazy story? More importantly, so you like how I'm portrayed?

Secondly: Have you ever seen Fyre in the mental health facility you went to? She's been to so many I lost count.

With some love,

~Panakin

Azula: Who's this?

Ty Lee: Her twin.

Azula: I don't know if that's good or bad.

_**Dear Pan,**_

_**I'm not crazy. I'm unique. And FYI, Fyre's better than you now because you like Katara better than me. Oh, you're not dissing me? You are subtly dissing me so Fyre doesn't notice. I'll tell her. I think you're crazy (not in a bad way, just in a humorous way) and I am amazing, as always in FGTC. And I believe I did see two twin girls running around, one looking crazy and laughing maniacally, and the other one looking scared and holding a creepy doctor needle. Was that you two?**_

_**Not sure what to say,**_

_**Azula**_

_**Dear Azula,**_

Sorry about my sister. She's just like Zuko, only not as cute and more deadly.

Okay, so am I allowed to call you anything but 'Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, should-have-been Fire Lord and greatest bender of all time'?

Secondly: Who on the show do you hate the most? Is it Katara or Zuko?

Thirdly: I am touched you read FGTC. If you don't mind my asking, do you like the parts where you beat up Zuzu?

With love,

~Fyre

_**Dear Fyre, It's okay. Your sister really isn't that bad. You can call me that, I'd highly appreciate it. But you can call me Azula if you want because you're one of my friends. I hate Katara the most because infuriatingly, she's my equal in status. Zuko…well, I can just tell Daddy to ground him and POOF, he's out of my life for a few days. I thoroughly loved those parts. I would enjoy seeing a sequel to this.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Azula**_

Ty Lee: *sighs* next letter.

_**Hello ZULIE!**_

Cogsworth that's best you got! And don't deny the Jet love, god you can be such a hater! Like way be Azzie! Oh and by the way i will NEVER refer to you as Princess Azula, just for the record. But I'm glad you choose to respond to my letter i feel honored (not really) but anyway what's up with your big hate with Zuko, i mean personally i think there's a little bit of Jealousy goin' on there but hey, i guess it's up to you to tell me? Yeah and Ty Lee, i just wanted to take the time to say hello, and that i think your a really fun person! You're welcome.

With Love,

LifeTimesWor- Excuse me CogsWorth.

_**Dear Cogsworth, **_

_**You just have no sense of humor or amazingness. Cogsworth is amazing. And I'm not explaining why I hate Zuko again. I'm tired of doing it.**_

_**Tick Tock! Time's flying! Oh, you have to go. Bye!**_

_**Boredly,**_

_**Azula**_

Ty Lee: That was the last letter.

Azula: THANK AGNI!

Ty Lee: Okay, well, see you next time on A-Z-U-L-A!

WOW I APOLOGIZE! sorry I got a new computer and totally forgot about AZULA! HOW COULD I? *facepalm*


End file.
